


五字写手限时营业EP.01

by NRW202



Category: NRW202
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRW202/pseuds/NRW202





	五字写手限时营业EP.01

NRW202团综，自娱自乐产物。

Q1：组团的原因？

少女狙击手：快 乐 惩 罚

人间水蜜桃：放真心话大冒险的惩罚

深水捕猎者：大冒险输了被迫复健

英伦野玫瑰：在对赌的集美旁边浪，结果被拉下水被迫滂沱ಥ_ಥ

泉水指挥官：严格意义上我既是拉人下水也是被拉下水的

Q2：说一说艺名的来源、自我介绍的含义以及团内的定位吧！

少女狙击手：艺名是野玫瑰亲赐。自我介绍就是字面意思，来源于集美们对我的宠爱过头过分赞美。团内定位，一个忙内。

人间水蜜桃：野玫瑰赐名！因为水蜜桃是甜的，而我只会写糖，可能心血来潮挑战一下be。团内定位，团宠？

英伦野玫瑰：喜欢玫瑰花+韩圈有美女叫澳洲野玫瑰，就跟风改成了英伦野玫瑰（x）自我介绍，大概是很喜欢写虐文但是对着NR又迟迟下不了手的慈祥老母亲8。定位...伪大姐？

深水捕猎者：因为大家都是五个字2+3格式，就随便凑了一下。自我介绍的话，莫名被拉下水的24小时冲浪的年更咕，文笔更贴近三次。定位是最强cody！

泉水指挥官：最初艺名是野玫瑰取的人类洗眼液，但因为只会在群里瞎带节奏所以改成了泉水指挥官！至于靠关系出道的话是因为很久很久没写过同人了所以……团内定位是团霸+经纪人

Q3：一句话评价队友的作品？（狙击手→水蜜桃→野玫瑰→捕猎者→指挥官→狙击手）

少女狙击手：优秀的卡车司机，如果可以请安排后续

人间水蜜桃：衣柜play香香香香香香

英伦野玫瑰：如此完美的作品，希望有生之年看到续集

深水捕猎者回复：没有，下一个

深水捕猎者：沐浴在圣光下被上帝亲吻，圣洁与混乱的反差

泉水指挥官回复：？您好会

泉水指挥官：最小的忙内开最野的车

Q4：介绍一下自己这篇文的主题/灵感来源吧！

少女狙击手 ：是在惩罚中诞生的，深水捕猎者带感的神脑洞。但由于我长期不动笔思维退化导致想不出监狱背景下如何上公路，所以变成了想到哪写到哪

人间水蜜桃：大冒险惩罚被迫为了写车而写车，前后拖了挺久。灵感是韩剧《疯了，因为你》。

英伦野玫瑰：主题是原本属于团内某开车写手和她未来野男友甜宠对A paro，最后成了野玫瑰首次田园试车赛道。灵感好像是看了追凌的一个漫画，忘了叫啥（x

深水捕猎者：起源是大冒险输了然后跟泉水指挥官对赌，突然想到的哨向梗。灵感是仇恨与救赎，后来发现be更带感就抛弃救赎，互相折磨了。

泉水指挥官：其实是我说可以be于是就be了

英伦野玫瑰：估计救赎后也是个be，nagi最后献上生命：“原谅我！”

深水捕猎者：恨爱不休才能一辈子？

泉水指挥官：和深水捕猎者对赌，如果我写原定是她的梦游爬床paro的话她就写哨向。出题人本意是要写个小甜饼的，但我查阅资料后发现成年人梦游可能是压力大或者精神情况有问题于是就想到往悲情方向发展。结合原著璃茉的表现想到了bisexual的可能，于是毫不留情地开刀了

Q5：各位写文营业的频率？

少女狙击手：没频率

英伦野玫瑰：不高 

深水捕猎者：年更咕的头衔不是白来的

泉水指挥官：那我平均下来0.1次/年

人间水蜜桃：遇到喜欢的梗会写一写

深水捕猎者：主要看心情，灵感来了挡也挡不住，瓶颈期就是死鱼一条

Q6：最喜欢凪璃/凪彦/璃茉的哪一点？

泉水指挥官：性张力（？）认真答题的话就是两个人独立又强大，在彼此面前暴露弱点的时候也并不扭捏磨蹭

人间水蜜桃：凪璃高颜值cp组合，日常太甜，腹黑x腹黑，斯文败类x傲娇女王太香了

深水捕猎者：互为知己的欢喜冤家互黑，nagi温润内敛腹黑，rima傲娇带点腹黑

英伦野玫瑰：傲娇小姐*温柔腹黑+隐藏斯文败类，互相抓把柄的时候很可爱！有种一物降一物的感觉

少女狙击手：傲娇和白切黑，不过还是最喜欢相爱相杀

Q7：如果用一首歌形容凪璃的话，会选择哪一首呢？

少女狙击手：LE《Velvet》 

人间水蜜桃：生物股长《Sakura》和《花は桜 君は美し》。后者里面的“花美不过樱，人美不过君”真的就是在写凪彦了。

英伦野玫瑰：ChiCO with HoneyWorks《世界は恋に落ちている》

深水捕猎者：IZ*ONE《FIESTA》。相遇是场嘉年华，小丑和双面舞姬。

泉水指挥官：MNEK《Tongue》和Lana Del Rey《Love Song》。选不出来。

Q8：为了增添首期团综的丰富性，现场写一个200字凪璃ABO片段吧？（璃A凪O或双A）

少女狙击手（OA）：

面对着眼前矮小却笼罩着近乎窒息般压迫感的女孩，藤咲凪彦小朋友开始后悔自己为什么要作死穿男孩子的衣服来上幼儿园。

“长头发的男孩子。”

“我说你，”茶色长发的女孩在盯着他一分钟整后缓缓开口，“你是omega吧？”

她的语气让藤咲凪彦狠狠地打了个冷战，这还是夏天呢，他怎么觉着这么冷呢……

他小心的低下头看了一眼女孩的胸前，确定自己能顺畅的开口说话后乖乖的笑了笑，“是的……能感觉到，真城同学是一个很……厉害的alpha……”

饶了他吧，他才上幼儿园第一天？

当他装作镇定的说完，果不其然看见真城璃茉挑了下眉毛，一脸饶有兴致的贴近他的脸，“你的味道真好闻呢，藤咲同学。”

在真城璃茉靠过来的一瞬间，强烈的信息素味道直接让他一阵眩晕。女孩似乎更加兴奋了些，因为他看见了她突然变红的耳朵。

“你是这里最合我心意的小朋友了……”真城璃茉抬起头，她看到对面的藤咲凪彦不由自主的咽了下口水。

她笑了一下，“不如，我们私定终身吧，藤咲同学？”

英伦野玫瑰（OA）：

放学后藤咲凪彦再一次丢下他的alpha，转头便轻松自在地挽上了相马空海的手臂。本来两个男孩子就有说不完的话，加上相马尤其妙语连珠，谈笑间藤咲凪彦自然而然便把自己那个无趣又冷漠的alpha抛在了脑后。

直到两个人分别，他才听见身后传来熟悉又冷冽的声音。

“Nagi今天是不是又忘记我了？”

路灯倾斜着微弱的橘色灯光，把他的影子一路拉到来人的面前。真城璃茉插着裤口袋朝他一步步靠近，心跳起伏间少年下意识地往后退，鞋跟触到墙壁，发出清脆的咔哒一声。

“真是的。”少女似乎有些懊恼，转而又抬起头，无辜地盯住了那双慌乱的琥珀色眼睛，“不知道我该怎样做才能让Nagi记住——”

“你是我的Omega呢？”

【泉水指挥官：璃茉插着裤口袋，有一种像是几岁小孩在学大人的幼稚感】

【深水捕猎者：nagi空海，好闺蜜既视感】

【野玫瑰本人：救命！璃茉越品越像哪吒！】

人间水蜜桃（OA）：

六点整。藤咲凪彦踩着点准时出现，骂骂咧咧地撑在门边看着她。右手捏紧手心里发凉的瓶子，凉意悠悠转转也没冲熄他的怒意。

他气势汹汹跨过一列列桌椅，猛地将手里的酸奶摔到真城璃茉的桌上。

“赌约，结清了。”藤咲凪彦不耐烦地抓了抓垂下的发丝，“你要的味道卖完……你干嘛？？”

慢悠悠拧开瓶盖的真城璃茉将手直接伸到了藤咲凪彦鼻子底下，让他忍不住吸了吸气退了一步。

“吸管。”

后者一拍大腿，“我忘了。”

真城璃茉也没多说什么，握住瓶身熟练的仰头，清清凉凉的酸奶涌入，属于百香果味的香气渐渐萦绕。

“勉强过关。”

真城璃茉放下酸奶满意地点点头，下意识舔去残留在嘴角边的白色。突然间教室内的味道发生了细微的变化，百香果味在越变越淡。她疑惑地转头看着信息素的来源，却发现对方咬着下嘴唇目不转睛地看着她。

“藤咲凪彦，”真城璃茉在明白过来的一瞬间戏谑地斜睨了他一眼，“我记得这不是巧克力味才对。”

深水捕猎者（OA）：

表演已经结束，剧院后台匆忙进行收尾。

华服舞姬回到休息室，镜子中的人妆容精致，琥珀色的瞳孔里残留一点未出戏的妩媚。

他想闭上眼睛休息一会儿再卸妆换衣，门却开了。身形娇巧的女子走进来，面无表情的脸变得有些不自然。

“味道太大了。”她说，语气里满满的嫌弃。

紫藤花的信息素在休息室不大的空间中乱撞，也撞得她心烦意乱。

舞姬站起身来，身量高挑极了，骨架也大，投下的阴影把女子完好的罩住。

“你不喜欢吗？”他开了口才显出更为男性的特征。

“赶紧打抑制剂，离我远点。”女子捂着鼻子后退。

却不想男子步步紧逼，逼到角落里，居高临下地贴近她，从厚重的和服里探出一截白皙纤长的脖颈，omega的腺体暴露在女子的视线里，散发勾人的味道。

男子满意地看到女子逐渐粗重的呼吸，压低了嗓，语气悠悠，“不想咬一口吗，璃茉。”

泉水指挥官（AA）：

真城璃茉被他反手抵在门边，锃亮的刀锋离她的脖子只有几厘米。

“虽然说我并不介意做个牡丹花下死的风流鬼，”藤咲凪彦在黑暗里笑出声，“但唯独不能是你来动手哦，璃茉。”

真城璃茉听见那个许久不闻的声音那样叫她的名字，腿不禁发软起来。加上房间里浓郁到快要爆炸的Omega的信息素，她加重了呼吸，一边努力保持清醒一边抵挡越来越近的匕首——明明是她用来杀他的。

不该是这样，她明明做好了预防措施。

床上的Omega发出难耐的呻|||||吟，似乎并不知道发生了什么。藤咲凪彦冷冷地瞥了一眼他自行处理的手，又笑着弯腰，慢慢咬上面前人的耳垂。

真城璃茉一颤，手松动了几分，刀刃在她脖子上轻轻划过一道，鲜血的气味不合时宜地溢了出来。

“谁才是黄雀，你现在明白了吗？”

少女狙击手总结：首先是我的幼稚园时期 ，接着是野玫瑰的学生时代、水蜜桃时期，再接着是捕猎者的nagi工作时期，最后指挥官悲情收尾。一个惊天骗局 ，伪装omega的alpha?????

英伦野玫瑰：他在原剧情扮女生，在ABO世界，就该扮Omega

人间水蜜桃/深水捕猎者/泉水指挥官：？

Q9：对于下一张专辑，你有什么想说的呢？

少女狙击手：快乐暑假，HPNR联合搞事

人间水蜜桃：我喜欢HP的世界观！可以开始搞事了！！有太多想写的梗了

英伦野玫瑰：期待Nagi.Malfoy大型真香现场

深水捕猎者：蛇狮快乐联姻！

泉水指挥官：暂定是暑假，如果今年有暑假的话（当然这次不会再开车了）

Q10：最后，一句话介绍一下团队吧！

深水捕猎者：神秘高端只是虚伪的伪装

人间水蜜桃：集美们文好有趣一起沙雕

英伦野玫瑰：集美开车，自由飞翔（？

少女狙击手：快乐小h车，集美欢乐多

泉水指挥官：搞h大舞台，有眼你就来


End file.
